Of Wolf and Man
by The Rogue Storm
Summary: Set one year after 'Chosen' Buffy and the gang are in for some BIG surprises. Ones that will change their lives forever. Some pairings that MAY pop up later: BS DawnAndrew, and FaithWood. Now a slight Angel crossover.
1. Dressed to Kill

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter 1: Dressed to Kill… But Not Ready for Surprises!

            A/N: This is set a year after 'Chosen' and I did make up what happened afterward, although Joss Whedon made Spike come back, not me.

            Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy or Angel characters. If I did do you honestly think I would be sitting at my computer? No! I would be out partying with David Borenaz and Sarah Michelle Gellar! I'm just a teenager… I own nothing but the clothes on my back and my computer!

In the aftermath of Sunnydale's destruction and simultaneously the Hellmouth that had resided on it for seven long years Buffy and the Scoobies had gone to Angel's place, Wolfram and Heart in L.A., to get the girls' and the gang all rested. Then, after about two weeks, they had all gone to England. After about three months there, she got a call from none other than Spike. Explaining what happened, Spike had constantly said he was sorry. Disgusted with him, Buffy had slammed the phone down, but, after much debate with Willow and the gang, she decided to invite Spike over to England.

            Now, a year after Spike had arrived in England the rest of the Slayers were training in the new Slayers' Academy. The rest of the gang was hunting a vampire nest in an abandoned warehouse. This suspicion was based upon an anonymous call from a town just outside the former Sunnydale.

"Alright Will. You can do this. You're an uber witch remember?"

"You're right," Willow replied.

"Remember Willow all you need to do is see if there are any living, or rather, un-living, vampires or beasties. Or, as my fateful little prophecy says: forces of darkness." Buffy explained, using all her usual quirky speak.

"All right, I'm ready now." Willow took a deep breath.

"_Goddess reveal to me_

_Now if there is_

_A beastie_

Or two 

_Tell me now!_" Recited Willow of an incantation.

"There's just one!" Willow reported happily.

"One? Yeah right.."

"That's all I can tell." Willow said of what she could now sense.

"All right. We might as well take our chances." Buffy thought aloud half-heartedly.

            Armed with a stake in a sheath on each lower leg and upper arm, a crossbow in her hand, and bottles of holy water and hellfire in a leather gear belt, she called back to the rest of the Scoobies, "Faith, Spike, Xander, Dawn, everybody, come on. It's safe. One little beastie that will get its ass royally kicked by yours truly."

"Well said, B." Faith smugly said, loud enough so only Buffy could hear. Wearing tight leather pants and a bright red halter-top in typical Faith style, she was armed similarly to Buffy, with sheaths containing stakes on her lower arms and a huge sword sheathed to her waist. In her hands was a hellfire and holy water soaker that Giles had rigged up for her.

Spike was armed with only a bottle of holy water sheathed on to his pants and three stakes; he had his vampy teeth. Dressed in his normal trench coat, red shirt, and studded belt with black pants he looked ready to kick some vampire-without-a-soul ass!

            Xander, in all black, was armed with a rather large dagger dipped in holy water and ten of a weapon of his own creation: Koosh balls dipped in, lo and behold, holy water. He also carried an axe with a just-sharpened edge that was sheathed to his upper leg.

            Dawn, who, against Buffy's approval, had started messing with magic mojo, was carrying stakes dipped in holy water and a sword with a length of about three feet that was surprisingly lightweight, the result of Dawn charming it without anyone, including the Buffster, knowing.

            "Let's go kick some un-dead vampire's ass." Buffy remarked, a little too overconfidently, she would realize later.

            The gang opened the doors to the huge warehouse, Buffy leading the way, Willow following her, and Spike following her, and Faith was walking next to him. Xander was at the end with Dawn.

            "Uh, guys, there's a hell of a lot more than one little vampire in here." Buffy said.

            "In front of them was not one vampire, but at least five hundred vampires, harbringers, and demons. Two huge werewolves were in the very middle.

            Simultaneously, everyone in the "good guy" gang thought:         

_Those two werewolves look identical._


	2. Secrets and a Battle

Of Wolf and Man

Chapter 2: Secrets and a Battle

A/N: Well I wasn't going to continue this story since I haven't even gotten one review yet, but I

decided reviews don't matter a bit. I'm going to write this because I like it! Okay, that's a bunch

of rubbish! Reviews would be VERY nice! Hint, hint… I'll give you a cookie...

Disclaimer: I don't own _Buffy_ or _Angel_ characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon and David

Greenwalt and 20th Century Fox.

"Holy crap." Xander exclaimed, amazed at the sight that lay before his eyes.

"Will, I thought you said there was only one measly little vampire." Buffy interrogated,

confused and a bit frustrated.

"I-I thought that was all there was. Only very powerful magic could've screwed up that spell.

After all, I got it from the notebook Tara left after she… died." Willow explained.

"All right, explaining later, ass kicking now. B, cell?" Faith asked, holding her hand out.

"Why?"

"Reinforcements." Faith looked at Buffy with a semi-amused look. She gives Faith her cell

phone.

"Giles? Hi, Faith here. Remember that abandoned warehouse? Well, we sort of ran into some

problems. Will here did a little act of magic mojo to see how many various demons, vampires,

all that were in here and she only sensed one. There's at least five hundred vampires,

harbringers, demons, and… werewolves? Against only four of us. So we need a lot of

reinforcements. With lots of weapons." Faith said quickly. It didn't look to Buffy like Giles, as

headmaster, even got a word in.

"Okay, I'll send thirty of the additional slayers, Angel, Oz, Connor, Robin, and I'll do some

protection spells." Buffy clearly heard Giles say.

"Angel's here? And Oz?" Buffy asked, beyond puzzled.

"Oz?" Willow snapped out of the trance-like state she had been in for the past few minutes.

"Giles? When did Angel and Oz get here?" Faith asked.

"I'll explain when you get back. I'll also send your scythe." Giles said.

"Okay thanks so much G-man." Faith wisecracked.

"Bye."

Faith hung up and handed the blood-red phone back to Buffy. She got a baffled look in

return.

"He'll explain when we get back. Oh, he's also sending the scythe," Faith explained, then

mumbled under her breath, "Always being cryptic."

"How is it that these blokes, with their super senses, can't hear or see us?" Spike spoke up for

the first time.

"Um, well I kind of put a spell on all of us that makes the vampires not able to hear or see us. I

thought it might help. That will wear off when the others get here, though." Willow revealed.

"Oh."

Suddenly thirty-four people appeared out of nowhere, armed with the Slayers' precious

scythe, and a laundry bag stuffed to the rim full of various weapons. They were dressed in

various reds and blacks and an occasional blue and green halter-top here and there.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike exclaimed rudely.

"Well hello to you, too, mate." Angel said, using a British accent and slang.

One of the newly arrived Slayers spoke up, "Witch and Slayer, here. I teleported."

Simultaneously, all the monsters looked at them. The fight had begun. The thirty-four new

people each took weapons out of the laundry bag, leaving the ancient scythe and several

weapons for the Scoobies who had gotten there earlier. Angel and Spike put on their game

faces. Oz morphed into his werewolf form. Willow got scared for a minute, then Angel told her

he had gotten a lot more control over it in the last seven years since they all had seen him last.

Suddenly, they all felt a surge of power and defense go through them. Angel then

realized it was the protection spells Giles had been talking about. Everybody felt

refreshed and energized.

"Well, gang, let's kick some demon ass!" Faith cried.

"Wait!" Willow could feel an aura, vibes, of… good coming from the two werewolves among all

the evil of the beasts around the two.

_"Do you all see those two werewolves?" _Willow telepathically asked. There was a murmur of

yesses in her head.

_"Well, I can feel vibes of… good coming from them. It stands out among the evil of the _

_mean old beasties around them. I'm going to need someone's help. Whoever teleported. _

_What's your name?"_ Willow asked in her mind to all of them. _"My name is Serwa."_ Willow

heard a thick African accent in her head. _"Serwa, what I need you to do is teleport to the _

_two werewolves and teleport them to…_" Willow paused, _"The school's basement. Lock _

_them up in the training room."_ Willow mentally told Serwa. _"Okay." _

Only now, since Willow had stopped time momentarily, did the vampires and demons s

tart fighting. Everyone started fighting, and Serwa trying to get to the werewolves without

teleporting inside a demon. Willow started chanting in an ancient language Buffy couldn't

understand, though neither could anyone else. Suddenly a huge sun came from behind Willow. It

killed every vampire in its path, except Spike and Angel, who were now cowering in the

shadows. There were still about three hundred demons and a hundred and fifty harbringers.

Buffy and the rest of the Slayers had already dived into the fray, dusting demons and

harbringers. Serwa, had gotten to the werewolves and was fighting with them to remain in

physical contact so she could teleport them to the school, to no avail. Faith and Buffy, who had

heard the telepathic conversation between Willow and Serwa, went over to help.

Angel and Spike, meanwhile, had come out of the shadows since the 'sun' had

disappeared. Unbeknownst to them, though, Willow had worded the spell so it wouldn't dust

Spike and Angel. They were busy staking every un-living person in their sight.

Serwa, in the meantime, had gotten one of the werewolves to the school's basement and

it was tied up in the training room. She had come back to find Willow had it frozen in time. She

grabbed a hold of it and teleported it to the basement of the school. She closed the door to the

training room with a massive padlock and chain. Then she went back to the 'abandoned'

warehouse to help fight.

Faith and Buffy had developed a strategy. Using the scythe one of them would behead a

demon or stick one side of it into the demon's heart and toss it to the other. This continued for a

while until one of the Slayers was in a tight situation and was wavering between life and death.

They gave her the scythe and its power consumed her. She made an impressive comeback and

staked the would-be demon murderer.

Eventually, between all of the gang, the battle was won. Just like every cloud has a silver

lining, every silver lining has a cloud. Edanna, one of the Slayers, had been struck down by a

harbringer. Fiona, Moira, Rowena, Ebony, Hazel, Hope, Abigail, Ashley, and Accalia, all

Slayers, had also died. Hundreds, maybe even thousands had been Chosen to fight the forces of

darkness, to stop them and the swell of their numbers, and in the space of about three hours,

nine now lay dead, no beat in their hearts or spring in their step, last breath taken.

Exhausted, what was left of the thirty people who had came and risked their lives left the

warehouse. Buffy knew Serwa would teleport the bodies of the slain back to the school for a

proper burial. None of them could think straight, let alone take sweaty, muscular bodies ten

blocks then bury them. Even the Slayers, with their supernatural speed, extended stamina, and

sixth senses were exhausted from various cuts and bruises. Though with their speed racer

healing, the Slayers and the vampires Spike and Angel would all be fine by the next morning.

Giles would make them some herbal tea and that would help too.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up, the ones not embedded with supernatural powers

still very weak and tired. Giles, Faith, Buffy, Angel, Oz, Willow, Dawn, and Spike went down

to the basement to find not werewolves, but two identical twin boys. They looked to be about

sixteen and had fair hair, light skin, and bright, hypnotizing green eyes.

"What the hell?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We can explain." The one on the left said desperately.

"You dammn well better be able to." Faith said, exasperated.

* * *

Okay, now you're done. Please be courteous and hit the little button at the bottom that says 'Go'

and submit a review. Please offer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and compliments and

suggestions. Flames will be IGNORED. You have been warned.


End file.
